Conventional ovens for domestic use have an oven muffle which possesses an interior which serves as the cooking chamber and can be closed by a door. The muffle is delimited by muffle walls. At one or more points, the muffle walls have an opening into which there is inserted a luminaire which serves to illuminate the cooking chamber. In the case of self-cleaning baking ovens (also referred to as pyrolysis ovens), temperatures of up to 500° C. or above can occur in the cooking chamber during self-cleaning operation. It is therefore desirable in the case of conventional pyrolysis ovens to place the most heat-sensitive components of the luminaire, especially a light source, at as great a distance as possible from the muffle walls. In order to bridge the distance between the light source and the muffle, conventional luminaires use a light-guiding body which serves to guide the light from the light source to a window element of the luminaire, through which the light generated by the luminaire emerges into the muffle interior. In US 2011/0049120 A1, for example, there is described a solution in which the interior of an oven can be illuminated by a plurality of individual luminaires, each of which has a light-guiding rod which bridges the gap between the oven muffle and an outer housing of the oven. At the end of the light-guiding rod that is remote from the muffle there is a light-emitting element, while at the end of the rod close to the muffle there is provided a lens which is inserted into an opening in the muffle wall in question.